1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an ultrasound observation apparatus for observing tissue to be observed using ultrasound waves, a method for operating the ultrasound observation apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, for an ultrasound observation apparatus for observing tissue to be observed with the use of ultrasound waves, various attempts have been made to accurately estimate characteristics of tissue to be observed using ultrasound attenuation characteristics. For example, a technique for displaying hue information to be superimposed on tomographic image data is known. In the technique, intensity change rates (attenuation characteristics) are calculated in a small interval in a depth direction of a living body for reception signals of ultrasound signals having different frequencies, the intensity change rates are compared with one another to add hue information according to the characteristics of tissue at each point on a tomographic image, and the hue information is displayed to be superimposed on the tomographic image data (e.g., see JP 2010-51553 A).